


Not the Ray of Sunshine I Thought

by SolomonBunny



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, i never know how to tag these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: When Ray goes blank on the messenger you can't help but worry.What happens when he comes back, but this time acting different and more aggressive?(Hint's of non-con at first.)
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Not the Ray of Sunshine I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> Hints of Non-Con. Don't @ me. I needed more ideas.

As a child you always pictured yourself in the perfect fairytale story. Even growing up you held onto hope that one day a knight would come and save you from your boring and drab life. Yet as years passed that hope started to fray. Then the day you graduated from school, it snapped completely.

Work was much worse than school. You hardly had time to talk and hang out with friends. Slowly they became distant and soon you felt completely alone. Dating even sucked, guys were always jumping to get you in their bed. Yet you held out and in return they dumped you on the spot.

Everything was breaking under your feet. Your life was shattering, the story you so desperately wanted to come true was being torn from your book. So with a sigh you faked your way through your days, happy to return home and sleep. When you slept at least you could dream your story book fantasy.

All this halted when you received a message from an Unknown number. At first you questioned if you should even answer it but against your better judgement you did. Little did you know at that time how much it would change your life.

You ended up coming to a mansion in the woods, a silver haired man greeting you with a warm smile. Extending his hand to you, you took it. At that moment he had captured your heart and you wanted to get to know him. So each day your hold on his hand tightened, your smiles lingering a little longer. Each time he would blush, telling you how beautiful you were. It was perfect.

That was till it started to crumble again.

Ray had been off the messenger for days now. He hardly said a word to you and the last time you had talked to him he sounded like he was in so much pain. Holding your phone to your chest you sat on the side of your bed, ignoring the messages of the RFA. All that mattered right now was Ray. How could you help him?

A knock sounded, drawing you from your thoughts. Jumping to your feet you tossed your phone onto your bed, dashing to your door. Your hand paused on the handle and the knock sounded once more. This time it was rougher. Finally willing up all your power you turned the handle pulling open the door.

There before you was your knight in shining armor. Silver hair tousled around, mint eyes sharp, and a suit as black as night. Wait, but Ray was always prim and proper, he had never worn an outfit like this? It was so dark compared to his everyday magenta outfit.

“Ray?” You hardly had time to speak before he grabbed your jaw, pulling you roughly toward him. His lips smashed against yours, making you wince in pain. Putting your hands on his chest you pushed him back, pulling away from the kiss and taking a deep breath of air.

“What’s wrong princess~?” He asked. That voice, it was so raspy. This couldn’t possibly be the Ray you had come to love. “Don’t like your knight in shining black armor?” That wasn’t much of a question, it sounded more like he was mocking you.

“What happened?” Trying to take a step back you were stopped as he grabbed both your hands, pulling you back against him. “Ouch, that hurts. Ray, stop.” You begged. Closing your eyes you felt like this was some kind of nightmare. Yet the stinging of your lips told you it wasn’t.

“Oh my, am I hurting you princess?” He cooed. Opening your eyes you lifted your gaze up to the man before you. That smirk that pulled at his lips sent chills up your spine. Then with little effort he pushed you back. Stumbling you tumbled over, falling onto your ass with a gasp. Your hands burnt from the fall and when you lifted to inspect them you took note of the rug burn on your palms.

Tiny blood droplets started to form, pressing past the tiny cuts on your palms. Wincing again you pressed them together, trying to ease the pain. “Oh no~” He called out, faking interest. “You got hurt.” He kneeled before you, sitting between your legs. Meeting his gaze was a mistake.

This wasn’t Ray, this was someone else with his face. Tugging your hands he brought them up, taking a look at them before running his tongue over the burns. Leaving out a soft cry you tucked your chin to your chest, holding back the tears that burned at your eyes. Why was he being such a douche!?

“Stop. Please, stop.” You cried. Pulling your hands back you closed them, ignoring the sharp stinging that shot up your arms. “Why are you being so cruel. Why are you doing this!?” Lifting your teary eyed gaze you watched his hold no emotion. Did he even care that you were in pain? “Ray.”

“It’s Saeran.” He corrected. “That’s my real name.” A hand came to your chest, pushing you back so that he was able to hover over you. You were completely at his mercy, unable to fight someone you loved so dearly. “But if you want to cry out his name, go for it.” Slowly he brought his lips closer to yours. Shutting your eyes you turned your face away from him, unable to watch him.

“Oh, playing hard to get.” You quickly regretted your decision as he bit down on your neck, roughly breaking the skin and making you leave out a stuffled cry. Tears rolled down your cheeks as his hands found your thighs, pressing your gown farther up as he felt you. Wiggling under him you tried to get away but the floor kept you in your spot.

“Stop, please.” He pulled back, blowing warm air over your bite mark. “Ray, don’t do this.” Taking a long lick he drank the blood that dripped from your wound. Then he moved to look you in the eyes. Large tears ran down the sides of your face, pooling in your ears as you stared up to him.

“Oh but we both know you’ve wanted this.” Digging his nails into your hips made you leave out a gasp. Your head rolled back as he dragged his nails down your thighs. It hurt, the stinging of fresh wounds making you shuffle more under him. “You have done nothing but think of him in this way. Having him so close to you, fucking you till you’re crying out in lustful bliss.” His words were harsh yet he was right.

“You’re right.” Answering him seemed to stop him for a moment. “You’re right, I did want him in this way. I wanted him to touch me, to kiss me, to hold me in his arms.” Sighing, you tried to relax under him. “I wanted him to fuck me- Because I love him.” Holding back fresh tears you stared him down.

“At least you can admit it. I’ll give you that.” Pressing his lips to yours he seemed to ease up on you. It felt like the kiss in the garden but this time more romantic, more needy. “Why don’t I give you a taste of what I can do.” He whispered against your lips. Holding back a moan you felt him rub your thighs, his mouth trailing down and leaving light kisses on your neck.

As much as you hated yourself for it, your body was bending under him. The tingling between your legs, the ache that started in your lower stomach. You wanted him to use you like some kind of sex doll. Biting down he drew soft mew’s from you, leaving bruise after bruise on your perfect skin. Your breathing was unsteady, your panties uncomfortably wet.

“How about it princess. Mind if I take you for a test ride?” Swallowing the lump in your throat you nodded, giving him silent permission. You didn’t understand why he had been acting like this, but a part of you knew that Ray was still in there. Humming you slid farther down, leaving you to open your eyes and wonder what he was doing.

Lifting your legs over his shoulders he brought you closer to him. There was a pause, giving you false hope that he was reconsidering his actions. Then a long lick over your panties pulled a sweet moan from your lips. Pressing his tongue to your clit he closed his lips around it, sucking as he rolled his tongue.

Pure pleasure flooded your body, your mind turning to mush. Then that pleasure was gone. Blinking open your eyes you took a deep breath, calming your racing heart. That was till he pulled back, licking his lips. Damn it, the flood of excitement pressed past your folds, only worsening the wetness of your panties. “Let me help you.”

Slim fingers slid between your hips and panties. Pulling them down he pushed your legs up, getting rid of the fabric that kept you from him. It was embarrassing but he didn’t seem put off by it at all. His tongue went back to work, pressing between your folds as waves of pleasure flooded your body.

Giving another long lick he turned his attention to your clit, rolling his tongue around it as he sucked. Covering your mouth you tried to control your moans but once two fingers slid into your slick heat, you lost it. Your hands tried to grip at the rug, your nails digging into the fibers as moans escaped you. The twisting and turning of his fingers, the sucking, the licking it was all becoming too much. Heat pooled in your stomach, your end coming closer, so very close. Till he pulled away.

“Oh no, I can’t have you cumming now.” Sitting back he gently placed your butt back against the carpet. Laying back you tried to catch your breath, mind fuzzy from the bliss you felt. “I want to have some fun with you before you quit on me.”

Slowly you turned your gaze down to him, watching as he unhooked his pants. Taking a deep breath you cleared your mind long enough to sit up. Grabbing your arm he kept you from leaving but you quickly moved over him, capturing his lips in yours. The moan you got was intoxicating. Helping him out of the fabric that restrained him you took a peek at what you were working with.

“Oh boy. That’s bigger than I expected.” He chuckled at this, his hands moving to your hips and guiding your slick folds over him. “Here.” Taking it into your hand you aligned him with your hole, hoping that it wouldn’t hurt too much.

“You… Don’t have to…” He finally whispered. Blinking a few times you lifted your eyes to meet his gaze. He had hesitated, eyes wide as he started down at the position he was in. He twitched in your hand and honestly you couldn’t care less.

“Saeran, Ray, whoever you are. I have been wanting this since I first met you. As long as it’s you, I don’t care.” Then without taking anymore time to think you sunk down around his cock. A sharp sting shot through your body but as soon as he was fully in you just gave yourself a moment. You needed to adjust. He was so big, you thought most guys were smaller than this.

“Ah?” He gasped. Moving your arms around his neck you held him close to you. “A-are you okay?” That voice. That soft and sweet tone. Pulling back just enough you watched his eyes soften, his hands resting lightly on your hips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want him to hurt you but-”

“Shh.” Placing a soft kiss against his lips you ran your fingers through his hair. “It’s okay now.” This part of him didn’t last long. Before you could say anymore his nails dug into your skin, blood pooling around his nails as he slammed you down against the floor.

Pulling out of you he started to thrust, not giving you time to adjust. His lips hovered over yours, his breathing rugged as he continued to pound into you. So all you could do was wrap your legs around him, pulling him closer. The grunts, the moans, the cracked noises that escaped him. It was amazing, you were making him feel so good right now and honestly, you were feeling amazing yourself.

Taking a deep breath you rolled your head, moaning loudly as he thrust just the right way. He continued to hit that sweet spot, more moans and gasps escaping your lips. The pressure, the feeling that pulled at your stomach. Leaving out a loud cry you came undone around him, shivering under him. Your walls tightened around him, pulling him much closer to his own end. He was becoming sloppy, breath labored before he pulled out of you completely, coming undone all over your pussy and thighs.

The warmth was lovely but the feeling of cum dripping down your thighs was disgusting. “You made such a mess.” Giggling you laid there, unable to hold yourself back. “God, you even pulled out.” Covering your eyes you tried to catch your breath.

“Would you rather me fill you to the brim?” Moving your arm you blinked your eyes. “Make you some kind of cum thirsty slut?” Humming you pulled him down, kissing him roughly.

“All talk and no bite.” Nipping his bottom lip you coaxed him to go again. A smirk pulled at his lips as he pulled you closer to him.

“Then don’t get pissy when you can’t walk in the morning.”

The next morning came far too quickly. Unfortunately during your second round he was called back to work, leaving you both unsatisfied. Well- you unsatisfied. He took his chance to finish quickly to go back to work. Telling you to take care of yourself till he returned. So in turn you just gave him a rather long and breathy call.

To say he didn’t get off again was a lie, but at least you finally got off.  
And hearing those moans over the phone were just as thrilling as real life.  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
